


The beginning of 13

by LegoGuy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Old Characters Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoGuy/pseuds/LegoGuy
Summary: This is a continuation of Twice Upon a Doctor.





	1. New Companians

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic so enjoy and please like or hit.

The Doctor was watching as the Tardis faded away. She was thinking that she forgot about something important but couldn’t remember what. Then it hit her she was falling. The Doctor was looking around trying to find something to save her when she saw a plane approaching her. So naturally she dove towards it and grabbed the wing hurting her hands but saving her life. The pilot in the plane noticed the Doctor and called her base for an immediate landing.  
While on the plane was being secured a man walked up and grabbed the Doctor’s arm. “Who are you and how did you get on that plane?” asked the man. The Doctor replied “Well my vehicle caught fire and I fell out. As to who I am, hello I’m the Doctor.” The Doctor looked around and found the pilot who’s wing she grabbed on to then walked up to her. “Hello there my name is the Doctor and I am deeply sorry if I damaged your wing” said the Doctor. “There was no damage and if there was at least you’d be safe. Anyways my name is Lieutenant Madison Jekyll” said the pilot. “Well thank you but I just have to ask about this plane it is extremely beautiful especially the engines which...” The Doctor continued after using her sonic screwdriver on the plane “Are not from Earth but I cannot tell where they’re from.” The same man from before walked up and yelled “how could you possibly know that!” Jekyll said “leave her alone colonel besides who would believe her.” The Doctor raised her eyebrow in curiosity. “Good opinion but I believe they’d believe the person who becomes president of the world at certain events” said the Doctor. Both military personnel look at her in confusion. “Wait you’re the Doctor” said Jekyll. “Yes” responded the Doctor. “In light of this new information I suggest you get me some new clothes and help me find my vehicle” said the Doctor. Alright get in the black Lexus over there and I will take you to get some clothes” said Jekyll. The two got in the car and headed off to some shops.  
At the shops the Doctor noticed a boy who seemed familiar. So when done shopping she noticed this same boy in an alley next to a gentleman. This man then stabbed the boy and ran away. So the Doctor rushed over to the boy and noticed he was getting up and stopped bleeding. “Hello I am the Doctor and you must be Liam Harkness” said the Doctor. “Yes I am good to finally meet you my grandfather told me a lot about you” Liam replied. Just then the Doctor let out a breath of gold energy that was attracted to something just a head of them it was the Tardis. When the Doctor got closer she realized that Cybermen were surrounding it. 

To be continued...


	2. Old Friends and the New You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Doctor enters her Tardis she knows she has to go to the time when the technology of the plane’s engines were found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey are you ready for this next chapter? You’re going to love the continuation of the story.

With Cybermen surrounding the Tardis the Doctor figures that her regeneration energy must have been traced to this place, where they found her Tardis. Luckily no one could get in without her key and she has the only one. So to distract the Cybermen she uses her sonic screwdriver on a car to make it seem like there was regeneration energy emitting from it. With his the Cyber men went to the car, while the Doctor and company followed.  
With one snap of her fingers the Tardis opened to where her new friends could see inside. Lieutenant Madison said “That’s impossible, how can it be bigger on the inside?” Liam commented “I don’t know but it’s amazing.” The Doctor rushed to the controls and saw that she could only make one jump in time. “So lieutenant when did your plane’s alien engines become available to the British Air Force?” asked the Doctor. “I don’t know the exact date but it happened in Victorian times after the first plane to ever be flown was built” said Madison. The Doctor nodded and flipped switches and turned knobs until a wheezing knows started and stopped. When landed the Doctor rushed to the door and opened it then said “Welcome to Victorian London.” The two humans walked out of the blue box with the Doctor and then the doors just shut. “Okay before we do anything we have to find some friends of mine that will help us” said the Doctor. So she lead her new friends up to a mansion and then knocked on the door. When it opened a lizard woman stood there and asked “who are you?” The Doctor the replied “Hello Vastra, I’m the Doctor.”

To be continued...


	3. New meet Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is newly regenerated and needs the help of friends new and old to survive until the regeneration process is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took a while.

At the mansion of Vastra and company stands a worn out Doctor, a thief, and a lieutenant. “No!” says Vastra. “You can’t be the Doctor you are to good looking.” The Doctor replies “Well for a 10,000,000 year old lizard you aren’t bad yourself. Also where is the potato dwarf and your wife.” Vastra looks at the Doctor in disbelief. “Hello I am Liam Harkness nice to meet you can let us in now that you believe her, because it is really cold out here” said Liam. “Yes it is rude to gawk at us and bye the way I am Lieutenant Madison Jekyll nice to meet you madam” says Jekyll as she steps inside. Jenny and Strax enter and are surprised to find the three strangers with Vastra. 

“Okay who are these people madam Vastra” asks Jenny. Vastra replies “ Well the blonde woman is the Doctor, the yong boy is related to Captain Jack Harkness, and the military woman is someone new.” Strax looked confused and added the logic up with his fingers. “Ah so the Doctor finally becomes a man this is a surprise” says Strax. The Doctor shouts “ NO, YOU IDIOT I AM NOW A WOMAN!” Strax looks offended and about ready to kill the Doctor. So Strax starts firmly walking over to her arm raised but he is flipped on his back by the lieutenant. Also Strax notices he doesn’t have his gun Liam does. Strax raises his hands in defeat.   
The Doctor takes notice of a box with similar markings that she has seen on the engines. “Vastra where did you get that box” asked the Doctor. “Oh, that I stole from a Cyberman, who stole it from the British Air Force” replied Vastra. The Doctor palmed her face. “Still didn’t go far back enough, wait is that a Cyberman at your window?” asked the Doctor. “Why yes it is. What is it doing out there?” Vastra questioned. Then they both looked at the box. “I have an idea but don’t be mad about the room” The Doctor warned. Vastra looked confused but realized what was going to happen and grabbed Jenny then took cover. The Foctor pointed her sonic screwdriver at the box and pressed a button that blew the box up. When the box was destroyed the Cyberman collapsed. “That was excessive” said Vastra. “I thought it was excellent” Strax commented. “Thank you” said the Doctor. “Anyways come on Jekyll and Harkness back to the TARDIS we have work to do” The Doctor added. So the three of them headed to the TARDIS which had redecorated itself while they were gone and with that they were off to a new adventure.


End file.
